The Girl Who Lived
by Linemie
Summary: About Harry Potter's sister, Emily, who was lucky not to be home when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named got in. Please note that my English is not perfect, sorry for that.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I was invited on Olivia Holt's Halloween party.

Her always friendly mother opened the door and smiled at me.

"Glad you came", she said, "Get in."

I entered the cozy house of the Holts. I could hear children laughing.

"Emily!" Olivia cheered when she saw me.

"Looks good", she giggled pointing to my costume. I was wearing my mother's purple cloak and head. I had asked her if I could also use her wand, but she thought that was too dangerous.

I don't really think it was because she thought it was too dangerous for me, but mostly because she needed it herself. To protect herself against the Dark Lord, although trying to defend yourself against him was useless.

I looked around at the other children. That one supposed to be a vampire and that kid was a werewolf, though werewolves didn't exactly look that way. Kate was wearing a pumpkin on top of her head, which made me laugh.

"Okay kids", Mrs. Holt clapped her hands, "It's time to go Trick or Treating!"

We all cheered running towards the door.

It was a rainy, windy night. We collected a lot of candy while passing every house in Godric's Hollow. Eventually we had to return to Olivia's house.

One by one everyone went home. I was the last one left on the party.

"Emily, I think it's time for you to return home too", Olivia's mother finally told me.

Because the Holts' house was only two streets away from mine, I could go home by myself. I told Olivia and her mother goodbye, thanked them for the party and left.

Still two steps and I would be home. But I never came home. Home didn't exist anymore.

The whole house was ruined. Debris was scattered in the grass. I choked.

"What happened", I whispered. At that moment, I heard something behind me. A low rumbling sound broke the silence around me. I turned and a huge motorbike fell out of the air landing in front of me. The man sitting on it was Sirius Black, a friend of my parents and also Harry's godfather. Sirius looked to me, the ruined cottage and back to me.

"Sirius-" I whispered.

"It's alright", said Sirius and he took me in his arms while I started crying.

"Do you think it was You-Know-Who?" I asked him after a long moment.

"I'm sure it was You-Know-Who. It is what we have feared."

For some reason, Sirius looked very angry.

"Emily", he finally spoke to me, "Why don't you-" He couldn't finish his sentence because someone appeared around the corner.

"Emily!" said Mrs. Holt happily, "I think you forgot something." In her left hand she held my bag with sweet things I must have forgotten. She walked towards me and then noticed Sirius.

"Good evening, Mr. Black. What brings you-" she stopped when she noticed the Potters' house, totally ruined. With wide eyes she looked at Sirius. In less than no time she had pulled her wand. Mrs. Holt grabbed me by my arm and pulled me close to hers.

"Don't you dare stick out one finger to her, betrayer! Why did you do this?"

"No, wait, I swear I didn't-"

"No! No excuse is good enough at what you have done!"

Both of them were filled with sadness at what happened. But they were also very angry at each other. I didn't really realize what happened.

Mrs. Holt led me away.

Since that day, 31 October, I lived with the family Holt.

My parents died. I was only five.


	2. Acceptance letter

**CHAPTER 1**

I still remember the next morning. I still remember the newspapers. I still remember owls which were flying over and wizards and witches who weren't trying to hide their real identity for Muggles. I still remember everything of that famous day.

Sirius Black betrayed the Potters so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could find them and kill them. I was lucky I wasn't there that night. I'm sure he would've killed me too. But that's something lots of people don't know.

You-Know-Who murdered my parents. He wanted to do the same to my little brother, Harry, but then something peculiar happened. The spell You-Know-Who used didn't work on Harry. In fact the spell reflected and the most powered wizard of the century lost all his power.

The rumor got spread everywhere. Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Harry was brought to the Dursleys. Petunia Dursley was my mother's sister, my aunt. They had suggested to bring me there too, but Mrs. Holt promised to take the full responsibility over me and to make sure I would be safe. She's a little bit over-protecting. I didn't really care, I loved the Holts, they were like a second family to me.

The Holts kept their promise, they took care of me like I was their own daughter. Living with them wasn't hard. They were this typical beautiful family every child dreamt of.

Mr. Holt was a Muggle and worked as a doctor. Mrs. Holt on the other hand was a witch. She worked somewhere at the Ministry of Magic. So yes, I couldn't complain. I had a beautiful family though I missed my parents and Harry a lot.

"Emily! Emily, wake up! There's an owl!"

My eyes flashed open and I was awake instantly. I hurried downstairs and saw Olivia cheerfully jumping all over the house. At the window, in the living room was sitting an owl. A beautiful, big, brown owl holding, not one, yet two acceptance letters for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Olivia and I were dancing, cheering and crying all at the same time.

"We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!" Olivia kept repeating the whole morning, "Emily, we are going to Hogwarts!"

"I know", I laughed, "But calm down. We're not there yet."

"No, of course not. The school term only begins on 1 September." She placed her finger between my ribs and ran downstairs.

"Mom, are we going to Diagon Alley now?" I heard her.


	3. Diagon Alley

**CHAPTER 2**

It wasn't the first time I went to Diagon Alley and it certainly wasn't the first time I travelled with floo powder. Still this time felt different.

Arriving at Diagon Alley Mrs. Holt told us to wait outside when she went to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. While waiting Olivia and I played a hand-clap game.

"Olivia, Emily!" a well-known voice, Lucia Johnson. Lucia was a fat girl with messed hair and messed clothes. Her father, Tom Johnson, was Mrs. Holt employer. He was a rich man, very selfish and presumptuous. His daughter wasn't very different from him. Olivia and I didn't like Lucia.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked with that sharp voice of her.

"Yes", said Olivia with an icy tone turning her back towards Lucia. Mrs. Holt came outside. She greeted Mr. Johnson and quickly walked away.

We followed her to Madam Malkin's where we got our uniform. We bought all the rest we need while I saw a lot of others I used to know who must have received a Hogwarts letter as well.

"I'll propose we'll first get to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink before buying your wands." Most of the shoppers saved this till the end because buying your first wand was some kind of special experience.

We went to the Leaky Cauldron when we passed a shop where they sold brooms.

Olivia sighed: "I hope that one day my mother will buy me my own broom." Brooms where very expensive, but I was sure Mrs. Holt would do anything to make her little girl happy.

"I hope I will get a place in the school Quidditch team", she said already looking forward.

"First-years don't get in the team", said a tall boy with dark brown hair behind us, "You'll surely never get in the team. Only the ones who are good at it get chosen, so keep on dreaming little girl." Olivia gave him the most evil glance I ever saw but then Mrs. Holt called us and we hurried to the leaky Cauldron.

"He is probably right", said Olivia while drinking her pumpkin juice, "I won't be good enough for the team."

"What!? Olivia, of course you will be good enough for the team!" I said, "That boy was just a jerk, he didn't know where he was talking about."

"Thanks", she smiled.

At Ollivanders Olivia ruined the whole shop. It took ages before the right wand had found her.

After exploding boxes, breaking glass and turning my hair purple, the right wand finally chose her.

"Don't you need one, dear girl?" Ollivander asked me.

"No," I answered, "I already have one." I put my hand in my bag where my mother's wand had been all day. I pulled the wand out of my bag and showed it to Ollivander.

This wand was one of the only things I still had of my mother. It meant a lot to me.

"It's only that it is been broken and I was just wondering if you would be able to fix it." The wood of the wand was split and the unicorn hair almost fell out of it.

Mr. Ollivander took the wand and looked at it very curiously while whispering: "Willow, ten and a quarter inches long… swishy," he looked up, "Dear girl, how did you get this wand?" he asked.

"It is my mother's." Ollivander's eyes wide open and his mouth forming a huge letter O.

"But then… you are… no that's impossible…"

"Emily Potter." Ollivander kept staring at me. I knew what he was thinking. I knew what everyone was thinking.

Emily Potter. Daughter of Lily and James, is alive?

"I wasn't there that night. I wasn't home when it happened", I explained. It felt weird to still call that piece of debris standing in Godric's Hollow my home. Ollivander nodded and disappeared in the depths of the shop.

After a long time he appeared again with the fixed wand in his hands.

"I think this must do it," he said, "but be careful it is really fragile now."


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3**

A whistle sounded.

Olivia and I clambered on to the train. The train began to move while we were searching for a seat.

"Come on, let's just get in here", Olivia had found a compartment with only one boy already sitting in it. Olivia smiled at the boy and took the seat opposite him. I sat down next to Olivia. The train drove faster and faster and suddenly rounded the corner. All children who were hanging out of the windows waving their family goodbye now pulled their heads back inside.

Two other kids joined our compartment and suddenly everyone started talking to each other.

"I'm Ivy", said the girl next to me.

"Robert", a boy said.

"I am Olivia", said Olivia, "and this is my sister, Emily", pointing to me. I smiled. Olivia and I weren't really sisters though she liked to tell everyone we were. I didn't really care about it. Olivia and I had a close bond and it felt good when she called me her sister, as if I really meant something to her.

Now we were all looking to the red-haired boy at the window who hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Percy Weasley", he finally spoke. Something in his voice made my heart go wild.

"I think I will be in Slytherin", Robert said. I glanced at Olivia. We had heard a lot about Slytherin. That only the bad guys were in there.

"My whole family was in Gryffindor", said the red-haired Percy, "so I think I will be a Gryffindor too."

"Still better than Hufflepuff," said Robert with a slight cough.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" said Ivy. While they were all discussing about which house they would be placed in a great clattering sounded from the corridor. A dimpled woman slid back the door and asked: "Anything off the trolley, dears?" They all stopped the discussion and pulled out their money. I went out into the corridor and bought some Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs. I got back into the compartment and started with the Chocolate Frogs. I unwrapped one and picked up the card in it.

"Olivia, I've got Morgana!"

"That makes it to one hundred fifteen," she said smiling.

"You've got only one hundred fifteen of them?" said Robert amazed, "I've got about three hundred."

I was now sure, I didn't like that Robert.

Olivia didn't pay much attention on his stupid remarks.

"Merlin again", she said, "We've got already ten of him."

"Do you?" Ivy joined the conversation, "Can I have him? I don't have him yet."

"Yeah, sure", said Olivia and she gave her the card.

I had a good time eating Chocolate Frogs and collecting cards. Our collection now counted almost two hundred when Percy told us the train would be arriving soon and that we better got changed into robes.

A voice echoed through the train telling us we would be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. We left our luggage on the train and pushed our ways on to a dark platform.

A giant of a man with a lot of long, tangled hair beamed over the heads of the students.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! C'mon, follow me." The giant let us down over a steep, narrow path on to the edge of a great black lake.

He pointed to a fleet of little boats by the shore and all first-years got in.

I shared a boat with Olivia, Percy and another girl.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, "FORWARD!" The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding to the castle called Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>A little note from the author:<strong>

** I maybe talk a little bit bad about Slytherin. For all snakes who read this, I'm sorry about it. I just write from the view of everyone and I know everyone thinks bad things of Slytherin though not everything they say is true.**  
><strong>I'm a Slytherin by myself so please don't blame me for what I'm saying in my story, because honestly I know how it feels.<strong>


	5. Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 4**

A four-legged stool was put in front of the first-years. On top of the stool Professor McGonagall put a pointed wizard's hat which was patched and frayed.

Everyone in the Hall was staring at the hat. Suddenly it began to sing:

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_Nothing I can't see_

_So quickly put me on your head_

_I'll tell you were you ought to be_

_Maybe you're a Ravenclaw_

_If you have a ready mind_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_They're loyalist of our kind_

_In Gryffindor_

_Those brave at heart_

_And mean and evil_

_Is what sets Slytherin apart_

The whole Hall gave the hat a burst of applause as it finished its song.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and remained everyone to be silent. She hold out a long roll of parchment and said: "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and will be sorted into your houses."

One by one the first-years got sorted. The hat shouted the names of the houses whenever someone put it on. Each time the new students went to the table where their house mates where sitting while they welcome them with cheering and clapping.

Olivia, wise as she was, became a Ravenclaw. A few others got called after her and then it was my turn.

"Potter, Emily." I heard the whispering behind me.

"Did she say Potter?"

"Potter!?"

"Emily Potter, didn't she die six years ago?"

"Potter, Emily you say? As in Potter, Harry?"

I stumbled out of the line and put the hat on.

A small voice spoke: "Potter I see. Mustn't be very difficult. I see a lot of talent and plenty of courage. Let's say- GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>Read more about Emily's time at Hogwarts in an extra story "Emily's time at Hogwarts" coming soon<p>

I hope you still enjoy reading, I will be back after Christmas break. **Merry Christmas dear readers!**


End file.
